


Normalacy Is A Matter of Opinion

by PadmeSigma



Series: Windows into A Life Once Lived [1]
Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Skut and Haddock are BFFs because Reasons, Tintin is a baby Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeSigma/pseuds/PadmeSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Prompts. 50 Sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalacy Is A Matter of Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Tintin is the son of Henry Jones, Sr., and thus Indiana Jones' younger brother as per my personal headcanon. Not really relevant, but there is a throwaway refernce.

  1. Girlfriend/Boyfriend – The first time Tintin tries to introduce Haddock to someone after they get together is awkward; it doesn't sound right to call the older man his boyfriend, so after fumbling with a number of different titles, he gives up and tells Chang, “This is Captain Archibald Haddock, my best friend and the love of my life.”

* * *

  2. Satisfaction – When Tintin finally gives up his little apartment and moves into Marlinspike Hall, Haddock is overjoyed; he may not have Tintin for his own, but at least he can have the satisfaction of having the man he loves nearby.

* * *

  3. Retirement – Around the eighth time Haddock announces that he's permanently retiring to Marlinspike and becoming a country man for life, only to be dragged into another of Tintin's adventures, he gives up  and resigns himself to following the other man's every lead.

* * *

  4. Seed – Calculus was certain even before he started planting the roses that he didn't have a hope of winning Bianca's heart with them, but he still daydreamed about being with her as he gently buried the tiny seeds under the soil.

* * *

  5. Celebration – There's a huge celebration at the research base when they get back from the moon, but even as everyone else is revealing in the achievement, Tintin refuses to let himself get more than a few paces away from Haddock, out of fear that if he gets too far away, the Captain will be gone.

* * *

  6. Sweet – Bianca can't help but feel that out of all the admirers she's had over her long career, Calculus is not only the sweetest, but also by far her favorite.

* * *

  7. Analogy – While Bianca and Calculus are like a spring shower, gentle and warm and a sweet change of pace, Tintin and Haddock are more of a winter gale out on the sea, fierce and awe-inspiring and perfect.

* * *

  8. Tackle – Tintin tackles Haddock to the ground just as the gun goes off, collapsing on top of the older man, unconscious and bleeding.

* * *

  9. Compassion – Bianca wraps her arms tightly around Tintin's shoulders, doing her best to comfort the sobbing young man while they waited for the doctor to come out and bring them news of the Captain's condition.

* * *

  10. Disagreement – For the first time in their long friendship, Tintin is genuinely angry at the Captain and Haddock honestly isn't certain the younger man will ever forgive him for his idiotic space-jaunt.

* * *

  11. Wonder – Calculus is completely over the moon when Bianca kisses him in thanks for the roses, and finally begins to wonder if he perhaps has a chance with her after all.

* * *

  12. Innocent – Thompson knows that he and his partner aren't the best detectives in the world, but as it finally sinks in that the rocket had, in fact, taken off, he can't help but wish their innocent blundering didn't nearly get the two of them killed quite so often.

* * *

  13. Thief - “I finally managed to catch a thief, Thomson; you, because you stole my heart.”

* * *

  14. Love – Tintin knows, even as he calls it down to the Captain, that he's never worn his heart on his sleeve more clearly before than with these words, “Either we're both saved or we die together!”

* * *

  15. Angel – Tintin has first hand knowledge when he says that Haddock's guardian angel has a full time job, after all, that's the role he tries so hard to fill.

* * *

  16. Debt – As much as he hates to admit it, Haddock thinks he's indebted to Calculus for that cursed moon trip, because it caused Tintin to tell him how he feels.

* * *

  17. Visiting – Thompson and Thomson drop in unexpectedly at Marlinspike fairly often; but this time it's different, because for once instead of seeking out information on a case and then getting dragged into one of Tintin's adventures, they're just visiting friends.

* * *

  18. Construction – Calculus honestly does feel sorry when they're all forced to stay elsewhere while Marlinspike is being rebuilt due to the damage he had caused while analyzing Formula Fourteen.

* * *

  19. Gain – Despite nearly losing their lives in the final stretch of the moon voyage, once they've returned to Marlinspike and finally, finally forgiven each other, Tintin and Haddock know that they're gained something incredible.

* * *

  20. Art – For the longest time, all that had really mattered to Bianca was her singing, her art; now she looks at Calculus and tries not to think about how long she had missed out on being loved for who she is, instead of for her talents.

* * *

  21. Prototype – Calculus cycles through innumerable different variations of the speech before settling, in the end, for the original version, less complicated and more heartfelt; he can only hope Bianca will say yes.

* * *

  22. Meet – When Tintin meets Captain Haddock for the first time, his impression of the man was that of a miserable drunk, manipulated and pitiful, though not exactly weak or stupid; many years later, being held in the Captain's strong arms, his impression is of being home and safe and loved, oh so very loved.

* * *

  23. Grief – Haddock can't help but feel jealous at the strength of Tintin's grief at the thought of Chang being dead, but hearing that the other man would rather die with him than live without him is a comfort, even if the thought is unnerving.

* * *

  24. Happiness – Before he met Captain Haddock, the only happiness Tintin needed was his adventures, but now he looks at the older man and longs for something he's not sure he can name.

* * *

  25. Difference – Despite the extreme difference in their personalities, for some unfathomable reason, Captain Archibald Haddock – sailor – and Captain Piotr Skut – pilot – end up the best of friends.

* * *

  26. Uniform – The turtle-neck and cap Haddock nearly always wears isn't exactly a uniform, but it draws Tintin's eye better than any navy officer's get-up.

* * *

  27. Alarm – Haddock holds his breath when the alarms go off, as he silently begs Tintin to make it out alive.

* * *

  28. Soldier – Despite his time in the Navy, many years ago, Archibald Haddock was no soldier, even if at times Tintin's adventures made him wish he were.

* * *

  29. Wrath – Few things could make a villain run faster than Haddock's wrath upon seeing Tintin hurt, but when it was the other way around, they didn't even have time to run.

* * *

  30. Nickname – For Tintin, Archibald's real name is more of a nickname than calling him 'Captain' could ever be; 'Archie' was just even more special.

* * *

  31. Importance – Tintin doesn't even consider the four other lives he's putting at stake as he leaves the rocket to rescue Captain Haddock; because even as angry as he is, nothing – no-one – could be more important than the man he loves.

* * *

  32. Need – Many months after literally dropping into Archibald Haddock's life, Tintin comes to the startling conclusion that he needs the Captain so much that not only can he not remember life without the older man anymore, he doesn't want to.

* * *

  33. King/Queen – Marlinspike Hall makes Archibald feel like a king in his castle, but he still wishes for Tintin to be his Prince.

* * *

  34. Proposal – As it happens, the Captain's proposal to Tintin isn't the classic, romantic scenario he had planned for, but it fits them in a way nothing else could have.

* * *

  35. Talent – Bianca's not naive, she knows she can be egotistical about her art; but despite that, in her opinion, Cuthbert has far more talent than she ever will.

* * *

  36. Rewrite – There are things Tintin wishes he could rewrite about his early life, but if he was given the opportunity he wouldn't change a thing, out of fear of destroying the perfect life he has now.

* * *

  37. Accusation – Thompson pretends not to notice the backhanded accusations that go around about the crime-solving skills of himself and his partner, but seeing the hurt they place in Thomson's eyes makes him want to fight back.

* * *

  38. Fortune – Piotr Skut considers himself to be one of the most fortunate men alive, because Archibald Haddock and Tintin Jones are his best friends, and he knows of no better people on earth.

* * *

  39. Sink – Skut is a pilot for a reason – he loves the air – and nothing terrifies him more than the idea of dying beneath the waves.

* * *

  40. Clue – All their lives, David Thompson and Davin Thomson have longed to be real detectives, from the time they sat in their neighborhood park and played Cluedo every day in the dim afternoon sun.

* * *

  41. Background – What Archibald loves most about working on his paintings is putting minute details into the backgrounds; each newspaper individually titled, each face different from all the others.

* * *

  42. Date – For their first date, Thompson took Thomson back to the park meadow where they used to dream together, and they play Cluedo over a picnic lunch.

* * *

  43. Shame – Tintin knows that he shouldn't let his father's attitude bother him, but he can't help but feel a little less proud of himself when he considers how ashamed of him his father is.

* * *

  44. Harm – Even looking death in the eye, Haddock can't shake the feeling that Tintin will manage an unbelievable escape from harm's way, if only because he always has before.

* * *

  45. Music – At the first swell of the music, Thompson takes his partner by the hand and swings him into an elegant waltz that betrayed no sign of their usual clumsiness.

* * *

  46. Hand – Thomson was terrified that was the only one who made it out, until Thompson slipped an achingly familiar hand into his.

* * *

  47. Defeat – Even in the face of incredible odds, Tintin refuses to admit defeat, insisting that – whether they live or die – they stay together.

* * *

  48. Prize – Calculus knows that Bianca is the unattainable prize, but he wants to believe he can win her anyway.

* * *

  49. Pride – There are few things Captain Archibald Haddock takes more pride in than his sailing skills, but his paintings are one of them.

* * *

  50. Castle – For Tintin, Marlinspike Hall was more than a castle – it was the home he'd always wanted.




End file.
